RSS:Long Time Chapter
by Awowowowowowk
Summary: Salah satu Chapter RSS yang masih sangat lama publish di Original RSS, SPOILER ALERT


**Note: Sebelum kalian membaca cerita ini, saya akan bilang bahwa ini bukan story baru dari saya tapi melainkan bocoran Chapter dari Rise Stringer Shifter (Nggak usah khawatir, untuk RSS rasanya masih sangat lama untuk menuju Chapter ini), dan jangan kaget jika RSS sudah sampai Chapter ini, maka akan sama persis karena memang ini Chapter asli untuk RSS**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Oke, Enjoy**

 **RSS:Long Time Chapter**

Kota Marley kini benar-benar hancur, semenjak Eren menjadi titan dan mengamuk disini tak henti-hentinya dia membuat kerusakan apalagi sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan Hammer Titan yang mempunyai regenerasi tinggi dan juga senjata yang sukses membuat Eren sendiri kewalahan

Ditambah lagi kemampuan spesial milik War Hammer Titan yaitu Waepon Creation membuatnya terus-menerus bertahan dan tidak dapat kesempatan untuk memyerang balik

Sekitaranya kini banyak sekali lubang dan bekas senjata milik War Hammer Titan yang berserakan dimana-mana

ROARRRR

Muak dengan keadaan ini, Titan milik Eren itu bersiap untuk menyerang kembali

Titan Fighter menggeram, dirinya langsung berlari menuju sang Hammer Titan untuk menyerangnya, tapi sayangnya Hammer Titan membaca pergerakannya

Duaakhh

Titan Fighter hanya menggeram saat palu milik Titan Shifter itu memukulnya dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya terkapar di tanah

Saking kuatnya, tanah di sekitarannya mulai retak akibat pukulan War Hammer Titan tersebut

Dalam tubuh Titan Fighter itu, Eren mendecih, dia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri, seharusnya dia meminta darah milik Annie agar dia bisa mempunyai tubuh bagaikan kristal, sayangnya dia terburu-buru untuk kesini

Andai saja dia mempunyai kemampuan spesial milik Annie dia pasti tidak akan terdesak seperti ini

"Tcih, benar-benar merepotkan, aku mengutuk kebodohan ku kali ini" gumamnya sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh titan shifternya itu

"Untungnya aku mempunyai banyak cara untuk mengalahkan mu" ujar Eren yang lalu keluar dari tubuh titan shifternya itu lalu merubah dirinya menjadi titan kembali

ROAAAR DUAKKH

Kali ini serangan Eren berhasil mengenai sasaran, sang Titan Hammer sedikit terdorong terbelakang saat sebuah tintu mengenai wajahnya

"Aku akan balaskan apa yang mereka perbuat pada mu Naruto-sensei" iya!, itulah mengapa dirinya benar-benar benci pada Bangsa Marley

Dulunya dia sedikit memaklumi perbuatan mereka yang menyerang kaum Eldian, tapi itu berakhir sejak guru favoritnya itu mati demi melindunginya!, demi melindungi anak didiknya

"Haaaah!" Eren berteriak, sambil form titannya mengangkat sang Titan Hammer ke atasnya

Duaaar

Dengan cukup keras titan shifter pemilik palu tersebut terbanting membuat titan Hammer menggeram kesakitan akibat pukulan yang sangat keras dan kuat tadi

Duaakkh

King of Titan tersebut dengan keras memukul wajahnya hingga membuatnya yang mencoba berdiri kembali tersungkur, dia mencoba berdiri lagi tapi hasilnya juga nihil, Titan Fighter itu benar-benar menyerangnya secara membabi buta

"Jika begini terus, aku bisa terbunuh, pikir, aku tidak bisa begini terus" ucap Ms. Tybur, ia mencoba berpikir sejenak untuk mengetahui bagaimana ia kabur dari serangan titan shifter di atasnya ini

Dia sudah mencoba berbagai hal tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil, titan didepannya itu tak memberikan celah sedikitpun kepadanya, itu membuat dirinya sulit untuk bergerak

Eren dalam form titannya itu memukul-mukul terus sang Titan Hammer, "INI UNTUKMU NARUTO-SENSEI!" Teriaknya, amarahnya kembali meledak saat dirinya mengingat bagaimana gurunya itu tewas ditangan titan, sungguh tidak ada ampun untuk itu!

Dia masih mengingat, ingatan tentang perkataan gurunya dimana sebuah dendam dan amarah hanya membuat dirinya rugi

Tapi kali ini ia tidak menggubrisnya, yang ada dalam dirinya hanyalah balas dendam dendam untuk gurunya, hanya amarah, amarah dan amarah saja sekarang dalam hatinya

Entah Eren yang tak sadar atau Tentara Marley yang datang mengendap-endap, kini banyak Pasukan Marley yang sudah bersiaga penuh disekeliling pertarungan dua titan shifter tersebut

Para Prajurit Marley itu menyaksikan pertarungan epik abtara dua titan shifter tersebut, mereka sekarang tengah bersiap untuk membantu War Hammer Titan dari Titan Eren

Tidak main-main membawa peralatan perang yang mungkin sedikit melukai titan tersebut, bahkan Cannon penghancur titan yang berhasil menghancurkan armor titan amored mereka bawa

"Komandan kita sudah siap diposisi!" ucap salah satu tentara pada komandannya

Mereka kini sudah siap untuk melancarkan serangan dan demi membuat Titan Eren ambruk, mereka sampai menyebar cannon itu ke sekeliling dua titan shifter tersebut

Sang komandan hanya mebgangguk, dalam hatinya ia menyeringai senang, tak akan lama lagi The King Of Titan akan kalah ditangan mereka, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya

'Dengan Cannon ini, kau akan kalah Eren Yeager, dan kami akan mengambil kekuatan titan mu itu' batin sang komandan sambil tersenyum sinis

Dalam hatinya, sang komandan itu terpingkal-pingkal dengan ulah Eren Yeager tersebut, bersembunyi dan menyerang sendirian itu adalah hal bodoh yang ia temui

"Kita akan berpesta malam ini, kita akan membunuh Eren Yeager kali ini!"

"HAII!"

Tanpa sadar selain dari mereka, ada dua sosok yang sedang menonton pertarungan tersebut, keduanya saling berbeda gender bahkan rambut mereka berbeda

Yang cowok rambutnya bewarna blonde denga gaya rambut spike membuat kegantengannya bertambah

Dan satunya lagi adalah seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut hitam yang sangat menawan

"Apa kau hanya akan menontonnya Naruto-kun" ujar sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Satsuki, yang ikut Naruto selama 5 tahun ini

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dirinya ingin sekali membantu, tapi dirinya tidak bisa seenak saja datang kesitu dan berubah menjadi titan apalagi menggunakan jutsu-jutsunya

"Jika aku kesana, akan merepotkan jadinya" gumam Naruto

Jika itu terjadi maka dia akan dicari, dan itu sangat merepotkan bagi Naruto, dia hanya memilih menonton pertarungan tersebut

"Untuk kali ini kita menontonnya, sangat beresiko jika kita membantu Eren sekarang" ucapnya sambil melihat Eren yang masih saja memukul War Hammer Titan dengan keras

Jujur dirinya sedikit geram dengan sikap Eren yang menyerang membabi buta tersebut, serangan itu bahkan nyasar ke orang-orang selain Marley

Dan yang paling membuat jengkel adalah ulahnya menyerang sendiri, apakah ia akan yakin menang dalam pertarungan ini?

Dirinya lalu menoleh kearah dermaga, sepertinya yang ia tunggu sudah datang, "Lagian mereka akan datang menolongnya" lanjutnya dan diberi anggukan oleh Satsuki

Kembali ke pertarungan antara dua titan itu yang saat kini masih tidak seimbang dimana War Hammer Titan terjebak dan tidak bisa bergerak sementara sang Titan Fighter terus memukulnya

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Eren yang semakin meledak amarahnya

"Dan tunggu aku untuk memakanmu" lanjut Eren, itulah rencananya, dia akan memakan pemilik Titan Shifter War Hammer Titan agar tujuannya semakin lancar

Dengan kemmampuan Waepon Creation dan regenerasi hebat, dia akan lebih mudah untuk mrnghancurkan Bangsa Marley

Duaaaar

Kali ini Pasukan Marley sudah memulai langkahnya dengan menembaki Eren dengan meriam spesial yang mampus menembus Titan form milik Eren

GARRRRH

Titan Eren menggeram kesakitan, titan itu berhenti menyerang War Hammer Titan dan memilih melindungi tenguknya dimana kelemahan para titan shifter berada

"Tcih, ini tidak adil" gumam Eren tidak suka

Dia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menunggu mereka mengisi ulang, tapi itu membuat kesempatan yang lebar untuk War Hammer Titan melepaslan diri

Sang Titan palu tersebut menonjok bagian leher depan titan Eren membuat celah untuknya semakin lebar, dan saat celah itu terdepat War Hammer Titan lalu menendang Titan Eren hingga akhirnya ia lepas dari gengaman titan tersebut

"Akhirnya aku bisa lepas, sekarang bagaimana, Eren Yeager, kau sudah terkepung" ujar Ms Tybur menatap form tiran milik Eren Yeager

Dia lalu bersiap untuk menyerang, dari dalan tanan tercipta sebuah palu yang sangat besar untuk menjadi eksekusi titan milik Eren tersebut

 **"Tidak lama lagi kekuatan Cordinate milikmu akan jatuh ke tangan kami, EREN YEAGER"** Ucap Ms Tybur dalam form titannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia meluncurkan palu tersebut kearah Titan Eren

JRASSH DUAAAR

Belum sempat serangan itu mebgenai Titan Eren, tangannya tiba-tiba terputus dan lehernya meledak, untung dia mempunyai kemampuan mengeraskan bagian tertentu titannya yang membuat Ms Tybur masih bisa selamat

Dan sosok yang menyerang War Hammer Titan itu mendarat di bahu milik Titan Eren, sosok itu yang ternyata perempuan itu menatap nyalang Eren Yeager yang keluar dari form titannya

"Kau menyusahkan, Eren" ujar perempuan tersebut

"Aku tau, tapi ini demi Naruto-sensei, Mikasa" jawab Eren yang tak kalah menatap tajam sahabat waktu kecilnya

Mikasa hanya diam, dia lalu menendang wajah Eren dengan keras, jika diteliti saat ini gigi Mikasa bergemelatuk menandakan dia sangat marah

"Kau pikir Naruto-kun menginginkan ini semua, kau pikir Naruto-kun memberi kita pelajaran agar gegabah? dan paling penting apakah Naruto-kun mengatakan untuk membunuh bangsa lain"

Rahang Eren mengeras karena emosinya yang tidak terkendali

"TAPI NARUTO-SENSEI MEMBENCI MERE-"

"Aku juga mengerti Eren!, tapi apakah bangsa lain harus terkena imbasnya, sudah kukatakan dari dulu bahkan Naruto-kun berkata agar tidak gegabah dalam melangkah!" teriak Mikasa yang tak kalah keras memotong pernyataan Eren

Nafasnya kini terengah-engah akibat teriakannya yang mengerahkan semua powernya, dia kecewa pada sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri

Narutonya atau suaminya itu tidak pernah mengajari mereka untuk melukai bangsa lain, bahkan dia berkata 'hukumlah mereka, tapi jangan terlampaui batas' saat meeting Scouting Legion 5 tahun yang lalu

Tanpa sadar dia menetaskan air matanya, kenangan itu masih selalu ada di hatinya, walaupun dia bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki si blonde itu, tapi dia selalu menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati

Kasih sayangnya masih selalu berada dipikirannya, dan itu juga bukan dirinya sendiri Sasha, Historia, Petra, dan Annie juga merasakan hal yang sama

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu, dia harus membawa Eren kembali ke pulau paradise

Dia lalu melihat sekelilingnya, para prajurit Marley sudah tumbang, sepertinya kesatuannya itu dengan cepat membersihkan mereka ya

"Maafkan aku"

gumam Eren lemah, dia mulai sedikit sadar, walaupun dia masih ingin mengamuk disini, tapi dia sadar bahwa ini bukan waktunya untuk itu

'Jika aku mengamuk lagi, maka tidak akan mustahil jika kita yang tinggal di pulau paradise akan menjadi ancaman besar bagi seluruh bangsa di dunia ini, aku benci mengakuinya tapi tindakanku sudah diluar dugaan' batin Eren

"Maaf tidak akan berguna Eren, mungkin sampai rumah kau pasti dipukuli oleh Coperal Levi"

Ujar Mikasa pelan, dia berkata pasti, sang Coperal tersebut sangat tegas, apalagi ini menyangkut Naruto itu sendiri

Mikasa tau bahwa Suaminya itu adalah teman akrab Coperal Levi, jadi sangat mungkin jika Eren ditonjok oleh Coperal mereka

Sedangkan tak jauh dari situ, tempat Naruto dan Satsuki berada, mereka hanya menonton drama tersebut sambil mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan

'Selalu berpegang dengan apa yang kukatakan, Mikasa-chan, kau yang terbaik' batin mantan shinobi tersebut sambil tersenyum bangga

Satsuki yang melihat senyuman itu labgsung memukul kepala suaminya tersebut dan pastinya ada dua hal kenapa Satsuki memukulnya yaitu Kebodohan suaminya atau...Cemburu

"Itte, kenapa kau memukulku Satsuki-chan" ucap Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan sang istri yang sangat overpower

"Diam atau kupukul" balas singkat Satsuki

Naruto yang melihat sikap Satsuki itu hanya tersenyum misterius, "Heee, kau cemburu ya saat aku memikirkan Mikasa-chan kau tid-" Duakkh

Belum sempat Naruto selesaikan ucapannya wajahnya di tonjok oleh Satsuki sendiri

"Diam" balas Satsuki singkat lagi, dia benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap Naruto yang kekanakan, dia heran bagaimana dulu Sakura bisa sabar menghadapi suami seperti ini

 **Heaven**

"Hooo...hooo...kau harus belajar banyak tentang Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan" ucap perempuan berambut pink yang sedang melihat 'kemesraan' antara dua pasangan itu

"Sakura-san benar Tsuki-chan, kau harus banyak belajar" ucap sesosok perempuan dengan rambut lavender

 **Back To Earth**

"Ittee...iya..iya" Ucap Naruto cemberut, jika Satsuki sudah cemburu maka pasti saat berdebat istrinya itu yang menang

Naruto kembali memandang Mikasa dan Eren, sepertinya muridnya itu berhasil menghadang Eren untuk melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi

Dan saat menatap Mikasa lebih isntem entah kenapa pandangan mereka bertemu, dia bisa melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Mikasa

Untungnya Naruto membuat ilusi yang membuat mereka berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak

"Hampir saja" gumam Naruto

Satsuki mendengus, sepertinya perempuan itu masih cemburu dengan pria disampingnya, memang sih Clan Uchiha terkenal dengan sikap cemburu yang tinggi

Kembali ke Mikasa yang saat ini menatap kearah salah satu bangunan, ia yakin bahwa ia melihat suaminya dan juga Satsuki disana

"Apakah mungkin..." gumam Mikasa tapi masuh bisa didengar oleh Eren yang ada disampingnya

"Huh?"

Mikasa segera menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, itu pasti hanya ilusi, Satsuki dan suaminya sudah tewas terbubuh oleh Titan, ia melihatnya sendiri

"Tidak, tidak apa, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu" ujar Mikasa

Duaaarr

Dengan keras bangunan di depan mereka hancur, rupanya Jaw Titan yang melakukan itu

GOAAARR

'Sial aku tidak bisa menghindar sekarang' batin Eren saat melihat Jaw Titan maju untuk menyerang mereka tapi sayang saat hampir menyentuh Eren dan Mikasa, kaki Jaw Titan terpotong

"Kau merepotkan seperti biasa Eren" ucap sosok yang menyerang Jaw Titan yang tidak lain adalah Levi

"Kopral" ucap Eren

"Kau terlalu gegabah saat bertindak, mungkin aku akan memberimu satu pelajaran nantinya" ujar Levi yang lalu menatap siluet titan yang sangat besar sedang berjalan kearah mereka

Belum lagi kemunculan Titan yang membawa senjata, ini akan semakin sulit, senjata petir (bener ga?) tertinggal di kapal

"Kau membawa banyak masalah untuk kita"

Ujar Levi dia sudah mempersiapkan pedangnya, matanya melirik kearah pasukan Scouting Legion yang lain dan memberikan instruksi untuk menyerang

Mereka mengangguk dan kemudian menyerang dua titan tersebut, "Ayo Jean, kita akan menyerang" ujar salah satu pasukan

Tapi belum mereka bergerak, sebuah cahaya muncul, cahaya yang menandakan bahwa Titan Shifter lainnya akan muncul, dan dari aitu muncul salah satu titan yang sangat mereka kenal

Titan yang membantu mereka selama ini dan menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi selama 5 tahun ini, The Blue Amor Titan!, titan dengan armor baja terkuat sudah datang!

 **"Cukup!, kalian bertiga cepat membantu lainnya mengeliminasi tentara Marleyan, aku akan menghadapi menghadapi tiga titan trsebut"** ujar Blue Armor sambil menatap tiga titan yang mengepungnya

Mereka hanya mengangguk dan berpencar untuk menghambat pergerakan mereka, tapi Mikasa malah meloncat kearah pundak titan tersebut

"Berhati-hatilah, siapapun engkau yang ada didalam titan ini, kau sudah sangat membantu kami" ujarnya sebelum meloncat kembali mengejar yang lain

Naruto dalam form titan hanya mengangguk saja, dirinya sedang memoersiapkan salah satu tekniknya yaitu petir

 **"Tak Kusangka, kita akan bertemu lagi Blue Armor atau bisa kusebut Lighting Titan"** Ujar Beast Titan, dia masih ingat tentang perang itu

Titan dengan baju zirah biru itu hanya terdiam, dirinya sedang mempersiapkan petirnya jika saja ada dari salah satu yang mebyerang

Dan betul saja Jaw Titan mulai menyerangnya duluan, Titan tersebut tidak memperdulikan Beast Titan yang berkata jangan maju terlebih dahulu, dirinya sekarang tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah menyerang titan biru dihadapanya

DUARRRR JRASSH

Betul saja apa yang dipikirkan Beast Titan, Jaw Titan terlempar kebelakang dengan petir milik Lightning Titan yang menembus leher titan teraebut dan sukses membuat penggunanya terhempas kebelakang

Mata Galiard (bener nggak namanya, Author sedikit lupa dengan nama penggguna Titan) memutih menandakan bahwa dia mati akibat tersengat listrik dengan tekanan luar biasa

 **"Galiard!"** ujar Beast Titan saat melihat Gallard terhempas, dia menatap nyalang titan didepannya, Lightning Titan itu sepertinya tidak mau terlalu lama menghadapi mereka

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam, dirinya dengan cepat melumpuhkan Jaw Titan tadi, sekarang hanya tinggal Cart Titan dan Beast Titan

Mereka saling menunggu serangan untuk sekarang, mereka akan menyerang titan yang menyerang duluan

"Haaah, jika aku tidak menyerang mereka duluan maka mereka tidak akan bergerak, dan waktu ku akan habis secara percuma" ujar Naruto yang sepertinya tidak ingin berlama-lama disini

DUAKKKKH

Entah mungkin gerakan titan Naruto yang cepat atau Beast Titan yang tidak siap, sang titan milik Zeke itupun terkena pukulan milik Lightning Titan

Duaaakkh

Cart Titan juga begitu, dia juga mendapat pukulan dari Lightning titan, dia tidak bisa membaca pergerakan Lightning Titan, dia terlalu cepat!

Dia bisa merasakan besi di punggungnya di angkat dan suara panik dari para tentara yang ada didalam besi tersebut

"Pieck-san!, tolong selamatkan kami!" ucap salah satu dari mereka, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena tubuhnya pun diinjak titan biru tersebut

Bzzzziiit ARRRGHHH

Pieck yang ada didalam tubuh Cart Titan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saat suara radio yabg berasal dari tentara Marleyan itu terkena sengatan dengan sengatan yang tinggi

Suara-suara itu saling bersahutan menandakan mereka terkena hal yang sama, sang pemegang Cart Titan itu hanya mampu mendengarkan saja

Duaaarr

Besi yang menampung beberapa Tentara Marley itu hancur, dia bisa melihat melalui form Titannya banyak darah dari rekan-rekannya yang tewas

Serangan listrik itu bukan main-main, listrik itu bahkan bisa menghancurkan besi dan orang didalamnya sekaligus, sangat mustahil untuk selamat jika sudah berhadapan dengan titan didepannya

Duakkkkhh

Beast Titan kembali di tendang, kali ini dengan kekuatan lebih besar membuatnya tersungkur kembali, Naruto benar-benar tidak membiarkan satu celahpun untuk mereka berdua

 **"Ku kira kau akan memberiku permainan yang menarik Zeke... Pieck"** **Ucap Naruto dalam form Titannya membuat kedua titan itu kaget, dari mana orang ini mengetahui nama mereka**

 **"Siapa...kau sebenarnya?" tanya Beast Titan**

 **"Siapa aku?...itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak penting bukan" ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Beast Titan**

Duakkkh Duakkkh Duakkkh

Beast Titan lagi-lagi dihajar oleh Titan Naruto, dia mencoba untuk menghindarinya tapi sayang titan itu terlalu cepat untuknya

 **"Pieck, cepat tolong aku!"**

Dia mencoba meminta tolong kepada Pieck, tapi yang ada hanyalah sang Cart Titan hanya terdiam, sepertinya dia shock atas kematian rekannya yang tragis di tangan titan biru itu

 **"Sadarlah Pieck, mereka prajurit, mereka mati dengan bangga, PIECK SADARLAH!" Ucap Beast Titan kembali berusaha menyadarkan Pieck yang masih shock**

"Mereka tidak mati dengan bangga!, mereka mati dengan rasa takut yang ada di wajah mereka!" teriak Pieck tiba-tiba lewat radio membuat Zeke terdiam untuk beberapa saat

"Kita sudah kalah Zeke-san, kita sudah kalah!, jalah dengan sekumpulan iblis yang berada di pulau itu!" lanjut Pieck, air matanya kini berair, mereka dulu sudah bangga-bangganya akan menyerang pulau tersebut sekarang malah mereka yang diserang dan meluluhlantahkan mereka

Zeke terdiam, dirinya kini diam dan tak membalas maupun bertahan dari serangan Lightning Titan, di dalam Beast Titan nampak rahang Zeke mengeras

 **"Kau pengecut!, kau tidak pantas berada dalam kesatuan militer kita, kau pengecut, PENGECUT!"** **Ujar Samg Beast Titan**

Ka-Boooooom

pukulan terakhir milik Naruto itu sukses membuat wajah Beast Titan hancur, tanpa menunggu dia langsung merobek leher Beast Titan dan membawa Zeke yang pingsan akibat pukulannya yang bermuatan listrik tadi, sepertinya listriknya ikut merambat kearah Zeke tadi

Dia lalu melihat kearah Cart Titan yang ternyata sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan penggunanya jika tidak salah Pieck, mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakan dia menyerah

"Bunuh saja aku, aku...aku hanya seorang pengecut saja, aku bahkan tidak bertarung melawanmu" pinta Pieck dengan air mata mengalir dengan deras, semua kawan-kawannya, rekannya semua sudah mati

Naruto tidak menjawab, dirinya lalu memegang tubuh Pieck dan Zeke yang masih pingsan dalam hatinya dia kasihan dengan Pieck, dia belum tau apa pahitnya perang

Dia lalu melangkah menuju para pasukan Paradise, dia masih punya hati untuk Pieck tapi tidak untuk Zeke, dia tidak menghabisinya karena dia mungkin punya informasi yang penting

"Lihat itu Lightning Titan!"

"Dia berhasil mengalahkan kedua titan tersebut, memang legenda selalu menjadi yang terkuat"

"Lihatlah dia menangkap kedua pemegang titan Shifter tersebut"

Sorak dan pujian untuknya itu tidak membuat Naruto tersenyum, dia lelah sekali, walaupun dia adalah titan sgifter terkuat tapi tetap saja kekuatan shifter masih sangat baru untuknya

 _'Bagaimana dengan Wat Hammer, Satsuki'_ ujar Naruto lewat telepatinya, dirinya melupakan War Hammer Titan tadi

 _'Mereka berhasil mengalahkannya'_

Jawaban Satsuki itu membuatnya lega, untungnya muridnya bisa mengalahkannya, jika tidak maka dia akan bertarung dengan satu titan lagi

 _'Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali, ne Satsuki-chan'_

Ujar Naruto, dia benar-benar lelah dan rindu dengan pulau paradise

 _'Hn, terserah saja'_

Dirinya tersenyum saja mendengar jawaban padat san jelas milik Satsuki, baiklah ini sudah saatnya untuk pulang

Titan Naruto itupun mulai mengekuarkan gas panas pertanda bahwa dia akan menghilang

Para Scouting Legion tersebut menatap sosok yang akan keluar dari titan tersebut, mereka sangat antusias karena titan didepan mereka adalah titan yang membantu mereka selama ini, jadi mereka sangat tertarik siapa sosok pemegang titan tersebut

Mata mereka membulat tak percaya saat melihat sosok itu mulai terlihat, Mikasa Sasha dan Petra tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata

 **"Captain!"**

Ujar mereka serempak

 **And Done, okeh Spoilernya cuma sampai disini, saya tidak akan membocorkan lagi Chapter untuk RSS**

 **Dan yang bertanya mengapa saya buat spoilernya, itu karena RSS akan masih sangat panjang untuk sampai ke Chapter ini jadi tidak masalah**

 **Dan jika kalian tau apa yang akan terungkap di RSS Chapter depan bisa kalian tulis di Reviews**

 **Oh ya sedikit pemberitahuan bahwa saya pensiun dari Fandom DxD Crossover Naruto dan saya lanjut di Fandom ini**

 **Jadi untuk Sitri Stronger akan Hiatus tapi tetap pantau siapa tau gua update, okeh see you!**


End file.
